


【昭野】雪夜（上）

by Umiisacat



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:06:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umiisacat/pseuds/Umiisacat
Summary: 文不符题是分手炮





	【昭野】雪夜（上）

**Author's Note:**

> 车  
> 雷点：PWP，道具，内置物，狭小空间，伪师生关系  
> 大四学生x研究生

田野睡醒的时候，天已经完全黑了。  
今天他向那位忧心忡忡的母亲说明了自己的情况，并正式结束了他为期一年的家教生涯，出门前天色阴沉沉的，电视机里预报今夜会有暴风雪。  
去年的这个时候，田野已经确定了保研名额，导师又是老熟人，明教授大手一挥准他玩到研究生报道。闲的发芽的田野从社团后辈那里接到了这份兼职工作，每周去市区一次给一位小少爷上课，虽然大学城到市区颇有些距离，但赵志铭说没当过家教不算度过完整的大学，加上待遇确实颇为丰厚，田野便认认真真把这份工作坚持了下来，一坚持就是一年。  
学生倒是乖巧听话，家长也积极配合，唯一有些意外的是当田野第二次去学生家里时，发现他的准男朋友胡显昭正喝着果汁在客厅里玩游戏，事后才知道这个需要补课的学生居然是胡显昭如假包换的堂弟。田野因此便获得了一个专属司机，每周定时从市区接送他回学校。 

两人还没上车的时候田野便直打哈欠，这几个礼拜他开始跟着明凯跑实验，每天忙得晕头转向，家教课为了赶时间也是直接打车来来回。坐了一会儿困得眼睛都要睁不开了，车上暖气打得足，摇晃间不知道什么时候就睡着了，再醒来时车子正停在路边，胡显昭还颇为体贴地替他放下了座椅，此时正坐在旁边安静地看专业书。 田野揉揉眼睛调直靠背，身上披着毯子，不用说也知道是谁干的，车窗上结了厚厚一层水雾，看起来停下有些时间了。  
他懒洋洋地用手指去抹旁边的玻璃，冰凉的水珠顺着他的指尖滑下去，车外黑漆漆的一片，前不着村后不着店的地方，连一辆路过的车辆都没有，田野打了个哈欠，把被浸湿的指尖在裤子上擦了擦，摸出手机看了两眼。只有两条赵志铭发的消息，一条叫他晚上自己解决，一条补充道要是有想吃的夜宵就提前说。  
见他醒来，胡显昭倒是没有要发动车子的意思，只是把专业课本收进了旁边的置物盒，田野把毛毯卷起来扔到后座上，“这里是哪里？”  
“回学校的路上。”  
“哦。”田野吸吸鼻子，“停在这里做什么啊？”  
胡显昭似笑非笑地看着他，弄得田野后背一阵发凉。 “你半个多月没见我，就没有什么想和我说的？”  
田野眼神乱飘： “我……我有什么好说的啊？都说了在和明凯搞实验没空理你，赶紧开车回去，我实验数据还没处理呢。” 说完便低下头开始啃指甲，仿佛这样就能缓解自己没来由的紧张。  
最近他似乎真的很忙，胡显昭约他吃饭一概被拒，平常发消息只能在他吃饭的时候收到回复，这次接他回学校反倒成了几个星期以来难得的独处时间。  
“哦——”胡显昭拉长了声调，“那这个呢？” 他摊开手掌，掌心里是一个小巧的遥控器。今天他送田野来叔叔家后不经意地瞟了一眼副驾驶，便发现了这个功能奇特小玩意儿。 

田野的脸瞬间就熟透了，胡显昭看他从奶油大福迅速变成草莓大福，忍不住笑出声来，下车把人牵出来塞进后座，田野起初还微妙地抗拒了一下，最后还是放松了身体，从善如流地分开双腿跨坐在胡显昭膝盖上。  
“你不想用也可以当做没看见啊。”田野一手拍灭了壁灯，唯一的光源便来自于仪表盘和车尾的红色警示灯，整张的脸笼罩在阴影下，或许是黑暗给了他一些遮掩，至少气势是起来了：“说不定下次洗车人家就帮你扔了。”  
胡显昭一边替他把脱下的衣服叠好，一边一本正经的反驳：“那可不行，以后可就没机会送小田老师回学校了。”  
“都说了不要叫我老师，很烦。”田野在黑暗里翻了个白眼。车子里暖气开得很足，但是裸露在空气中的双腿还是不免起了鸡皮疙瘩，胡显昭怕他着凉，留下了最后一件毛衣堪堪遮住腿根。温热的手掌顺着腰肢往上抚摩他的后背，田野被手掌的温暖熨烫得打了个寒战，于是软下腰身更贴近面前唯一的热源。  
自从凑巧在叔叔家见面后，两人私下胡闹的时候胡显昭便时不时的故意学着堂弟叫他老师，一副三好学生的模样，还总要边操他边问些天马行空的问题，听在田野耳朵里反倒像是他自己不遵守教师的行为规范，私自勾引学生，羞愤得恨不能把他踹回床底下。  
车外响起细碎的声响，天气预报里的大雪稀稀疏疏地开始落下，田野浑身还沉浸在小憩的疲软里，胡显昭有一搭没一搭的吻他，黏黏糊糊的互相抚慰，车厢里陷入了微妙的沉寂，只有唇齿间偶尔漏出的气声。 

胡显昭深色的运动裤早就顶起了一团，不过一直没打算动作的样子，反倒是田野被硌得实在有些受不了了。他本来就困，这惬意暧昧的环境侵蚀得他又有些不清醒了起来，思绪一片混乱，下意识地便要伸手进去替他纾解。几下扯开裤头，硬挺的东西弹出来摩擦着他的手心，顶端溢出的液体弄得裤子里乱七八糟，却又被内裤紧紧束缚住不得解脱，田野像在摆弄玩具似的揉搓他，听着愈加沉重的呼吸声渐渐起了玩心，一边恶意地擦过他敏感的顶端，一边故意贴到胡显昭耳朵边发出些黏腻的叫声。胡显昭被他撩拨得难受，想把这双帮倒忙的手扯出来，却见到田野狡黠地笑笑，一边将手指继续深入去抚摸他沉甸甸的囊袋，一边一本正经地教育他：“胡显昭同学，老师还没说你可以出来呢。”  
胡显昭愣了一下，没想到田野这时候倒端起老师架子了，简直是自己搬起石头砸自己的脚，只得揉搓了两把滑腻的臀肉想要定下心神，田野皱起眉毛扭动了一下，吊起嗓子说你弄疼我了，该罚。  
罚我什么？胡显昭挑挑眉毛，倒是真的松开了手。  
“就罚你今晚自己解决。”田野笑的眉眼弯弯，头上像是长出了小恶魔的犄角，身后三角尾巴摇摇晃晃，抽出手把胡显昭推开一点，作势便要去拿衣服。胡显昭哪能给他半路逃跑的机会，摸出口袋里的遥控器随便按了个键，田野惊叫一声，身体像没了骨头似的往旁边软倒，被胡显昭一伸手捞回怀里。  
“老师罚我之前，我还有个问题没来得及请教明白。” 这个一点也不知道听话两个字怎么写的学生，得意洋洋地握着他的手腕贴在腰后，意有所指地沿着股沟微微分开他的臀瓣，穴口微微颤抖着，仿佛在忍耐什么，“老师今天给我送这个遥控器的时候，已经准备好带着它来上课了吗？”  
今年复活节的时候胡显昭送了田野一盒彩蛋，其中的一颗是个做工精致的小玩意，现在正被田野含在身后，尽职尽责地震动着。被提问的人红了眼眶，他其实自己没有尝试过，只是今晚出于不可告人的心思，特地在出门前仔细清理了自己，在把这个小东西放进去后他还适应了好一会儿，“不小心”把遥控器留在车上也是有意为之，如果胡显昭不去多看一眼副驾驶位置上的置物盒，今晚或许就不会停在路边等他睡醒了。  
但要他把想做这两个字说出口比登天还难，胡显昭的其他问题他也一个都回答不出口，只能红着眼睛瞪着他。肚子里的东西震动起来比他想象的更强烈，他得费一些功夫去抑制想要喉咙深处钻出来的呻吟。胡显昭像是有意作弄他，牵着他的手指一同往后穴摸索，这感觉实在太刺激，田野想把手抽出来，无奈胡显昭抓得太紧，手指被另一双手捏着进入自己身体里，指尖传来的湿润触感吓了他一跳，而下意识弯曲起来的手指撑开穴肉，又仿佛在进行恶意的游戏。  
田野一下子无声地哭了起来，羞耻得恨不能原地蒸发，他也不明白自己为什么会做出这种浪荡的举动，做了二十多年的乖乖学生，今晚倒像是突破了下限。好不容易摸索着从蠕动的软肉间捏住那个嗡嗡作响的小东西，拿出来的时候穴肉还在依依不舍的挽留，肛口来不及收缩，一大团透明的黏液随之落在座椅上，田野甩开他捂住脸哭的喘不过气，胡显昭只得把那个精致的彩蛋扔到一旁，小心地把人抱在怀里安抚。  
田野，田野，田野……胡显昭慢慢亲他的胸口和脖子，把他柔软的肚子贴在自己的胸口上，不要哭了，你这样我其实真的很开心…… 

寂静的荒野，无人的道路，纷飞的雪花，全世界只剩下了胡显昭怀里这小小的一方天地，田野慢慢止住了眼泪，但身体还是僵着，完全不肯原谅自己的行为。他是矛盾的综合体，偏偏胡显昭就喜欢他时而透出的带着天真的放荡，也不去为难他，轻轻舔吻他悄然挺立起来的乳尖，手指转而揉弄他已然做好准备的后穴。田野来之前似乎不只是清理自己，还用了一些润滑剂，湿软的肠道轻而易举便能填入三根手指，胡显昭不敢细想他是怀着怎样的心情和自己一同前来，又在回去的路途中毫无防备地在自己面前睡着，光是这种主动就让他心头滚烫。手指轻车熟路地抚弄了几下敏感点，田野还是像融化的雪团子似的软了下来。  
上一次亲热已经是快一个月前，两人似乎都有点按捺不住，胡显昭不知道从哪儿掏出一大叠口味各异的安全套让他选，田野捂着眼睛从里边随意挑了一只，而后恨不得让自己消失在黑暗里。他被抵在车门上，腿被折起推到胸前，完全敞开的姿态让他难耐地别过脸去，努力把滚烫的脸颊贴在冰凉的玻璃上，妄图保住一些理智。 刚才的毯子被叠起来垫在身下，安全套里多余的润滑液洒在他腿间，胡显昭扶着他柔软的腰肢慢慢挤进来，细密的亲吻落在他颈侧的痣上，阴茎缓缓磨过敏感点，田野忍不住长长地喟叹了一声，任由胡显昭和自己贴合在一起，他们像这片荒野里互相依偎的两只小兽，妄图靠着对方的温度度过整个冬天。  
“在想什么呢？”胡显昭腾出一只手边帮他纾解边问。  
田野答不上来，他脑袋里有无数捉不住的思绪，一会儿是实验数据，一会儿是怎么和赵志铭解释晚归，一会儿是圣诞节前夕他窥见的秘密，他竭力克制自己不去回想自己今天的举动，胡显昭还在温柔的顶弄他，把偶尔梳理好的思路又撞成了支离破碎的段落，最后田野只能摇了摇头，伸手紧紧回抱住胡显昭，颤抖着在对方手里释放出来，胡显昭恶趣味地把沾满体液的手指抵到他嘴唇上，田野愣了一下还是乖乖张嘴，仔细替他把手指舔了个干净。 

不该是这样的啊，胡显昭心想，他们有一阵子没见面了，田野之前像是在躲着他，可是做好准备来见他的行为却又主动得令他愉悦，刚才他一会儿像是要逃，一会儿又淫荡得有些心惊，胡显昭心底颤抖了一下，黑暗中看不到田野的表情，他只能沿着对方的下巴一路亲上去，仿佛要通过肌肤的触碰获得一些承诺，田野没有躲开，反而加重了臂弯的力度把他压了下来，软热的甬道一阵收缩，讨好似的吮吸着他，胡显昭没忍住，掐着他的细腰撞了几十下，埋进深处射了出来。  
两人喘着粗气叠在一起，田野难耐地扭扭腰，示意他把那个沉甸甸的东西从身体里退出去。胡显昭摘下套子打了个结扔到地上，又回去重新抱住他，车载空调热得令他有些窒息，但不把人笼在怀里心脏便会紧张地缩了起来，仿佛田野是被他偷来的一片雪花，稍不留神便会消失在空气里。 

他们沉默地拥抱着，直到彼此贴紧的下身又慢慢充血，他们换了姿势又做了一回，一开始胡显昭还要去再拿个套子，田野却主动拉住了他，手上微微用力把人推回座位上，自己分开后穴扶着他的性器坐了下去。臀尖贴合上大腿的时候田野叹了口气，而后像是在下定什么决心似的慢慢动作起来。他的脸被橘红色的警示灯光映得边缘有些模糊，脸颊也似乎因为连日的忙碌瘦了不少，胡显昭伸手去抚摸他眼下淡淡的黑眼圈，却被扭头躲开。这次田野没哭，胡显昭反而有些不知所措，只能扶着他的腰替人保持平衡。  
难得相对无言地做完一整套，最后关头胡显昭抽了出来，体液洒在他白皙的大腿根上，田野安静地看他替自己擦去那些白浊，然后被他抱回膝盖上坐好，身下的毛毯和座椅一片混乱，空气里弥漫着淫靡的气息，却因为两人的沉默硬生生变得难耐起来。  
“你有什么想和我说的？” 胡显昭又问了一遍。  
一直隐隐约约的不安达到顶峰，刚才亲热的时候他才迫切地想从田野那里寻求一些什么东西，但对方的举动反倒加剧了他的慌乱，一个令他害怕的猜想正在成为现实，过去的两年里田野从没有像今天这样，仿佛真的准备好了要离开他。  
田野沉默地在他肩头靠着，温热的呼吸扑在他脖子上，胡显昭正飞速地回想到底发生了什么事，却听到田野开口给他下了最后通牒。  
“胡显昭，我们……分手吧。”

**Author's Note:**

> 开车需要契机，一切不合理之处都是为了之后开车服务  
> 感谢阅读


End file.
